


sleep deprived

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [15]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tarlos - Freeform, tarlos cuddling, tarlos fluff, tarlos swap positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: TK can't get comfortable.Wait.Neither can Carlos.Sleepy confessions ensue...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired from tonight's episode. it fits right into my prompt: sleepy confession. no real spoilers other than we know that tk and carlos like to switch cuddling positions.

"Psst, Carlos, babe? Are you up?" TK poked Carlos very unwelcomely.

"No, I was just in the middle of a really long blink!" Carlos retorted opening one eye and looking at his boyfriend who had his arm draped around his waist and the other was above his head and his bare cold feet were touching Carlos' leg.

"Oh." TK frowned, "Wait what?" He moved his body towards Carlos even more obnoxiously so as to try and get comfortable.

"Ow." Carlos groaned moving out from under TK's arm and bringing his head to rest on his chest instead. "I was making a joke, TK..." He looked up to him, his chin now resting on his chest as he took over the position. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, uh, I have a confession," TK said with a soft swallow.

"What is it TK? What is so important that it can't wait until morning." Carlos really didn't want to sound mean but he was really tired and just wanted to fall asleep peacefully and happily with his boyfriend.

TK frowned again, his body shrugging softly. "It could wait 'til morning, I guess." 

"Ugh, really? Come on Ty? I was teasing...if you need to get something off of your chest just do it." Carlos poked his side now too. "Tell me." He wiggled his eyebrows trying to forget just how tired he was. He didn't want to upset TK by any means when he got into these weird moods.

TK shifted a bit underneath Carlos' body, not even remembering how he had taken control. He lifted his hips up and motioned for him to get up with just a little nudge as he easily got to lay on his chest instead and hold on to his strong arms. "I had a nightmare where someone I was trying to save died on me," He whimpered a little as the words finally came out. "I was going to tell you in my dream and you told me what I know you're going to tell me now...but right before I was waking up...I was in another dream trying to save you and you were...you were....you...I mean you..." TK's eyes watered and he shook his head. "This new job is kind of stressing me out." He swallowed. "That's all." He cleared his throat.

"Ty, it was just a dream, but the reality of it is that you are nervous. But you're doing such a good job out there even while being in nothing but your underwear..." Carlos winked at him to easily lighten the mood. 

"You saw that!?" TK gasped, he totally forgot about that.

"Of course I did. Nothing I haven't seen, I enjoyed my view as well as the nurses and everything." He growled just a little bit.

"Heh, don't worry babe, it's all yours. I promise." TK's eyes glistened a bit from being wet, but the blue was shining in the dark and Carlos' breath hitched at how enticing he was and just how gorgeous this man was, that was his, all his... 

"I think you're doing an excellent job as a paramedic, I also think you are subconsciously giving yourself those nightmares because you're afraid, but you got this, Ty. Just go keep going in and doing it. Whatever you do though - do not go into a Minefield again like that without giving me a warning first." Carlos reminded him with a little bit of a nudge to draw him in even closer as they finally found a position in the bed that was perfect enough for the both of them. Their legs and arms tangled and they both their pillows as they faced each other. Carlos rubbed his nose up against TK's before pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's sleepy face. 

"Mm, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." TK breathed in hoping that Carlos was right, he really did love his new position. He also loved running into the fear and thought the Minefield was so much fun. "I love that you're still bitter of that minefield thing," He snorted a little pressing his lips to Carlos' in the dark and ended up getting his nose. They both started to laugh and scrunch their noses at each other until they were fast asleep. Carlos couldn't even say anything back he was just slowly drifting into sleep. What scared him the most was what TK loved doing. "I love you, Carlos. I'm gonna marry you some day." TK said sleepily and sing-song-fully without realizing he said it, Carlos eyes opened wide, oh if he only knew his sleepy confession was soon about to come true...

**Author's Note:**

> foreshadowing in his happening, so please keep that in mind as you read knowing what's to come for my big-chaptered fic based on this series. comments are love, i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
